


Gone

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Lucifer gave himself a virtual pat on the back for a job well done. Not that it made him happy seeing his precious detective this way. It made his heart hurt. Oh, the things he’s more than willing to do to spare her from everything else.





	1. Chapter 1

The guy really knew how to irk the detective. He just grabbed her phone and babbled about his musical expertise, and mocked her of her music choices.

Chloe reprimanded him and tried her best to keep her voice down, but couldn’t. And when she finally reigned her anger somehow, she spoke again.

“You let me down, Lucifer. I mean, what good is a partner, if I can’t depend on you? I don't need you anymore.”  
  
He had been stunned for a moment before he retorted.

  
“Surely, you don’t mean that.” It proved to be quite difficult for his voice to not quiver in the slightest, but he supposed he deserved it.  
  
_I mean, I did just leave. If we were alone, she’d probably bite my head off worse than this. At least now she had a choice._

“I do. You can go. Both of you.” She turned to leave but stopped midway when he asked.

 

“Is that what you truly desire, Detective?”

“Yes.” She answered promptly.

“Very well.” He sighed. “I will do as you ask and I promise you, you’ll never see me again. My word is my bond.”

Chloe swore she saw his eyes glisten for a moment as if he forced the words out of his mouth.  
  
“Also, I am sorry, for everything. Goodbye, Detective.”  
  
He gave her one last look before he turned away.

* * *

  
Lucifer gave himself a virtual pat on the back for a job well done. Not that it made him happy seeing his precious detective this way. It made his heart hurt. Oh, the things he’s more than willing to do to spare her from everything else.

He had to keep his face straight the whole time when he delivered the words about being  _just friends._ If the devil were being truly honest with himself, he would have unabashedly admitted to wanting more, but at the same time, wouldn't. The main reason he left Hell in the first place, was to be his own man and not some pawn in His game. And Chloe Decker deserved a lot better. 

So the former civilian consultant spent his day working on some legal documents and made Maze the owner of Lux, while the case for the murdered frontman was ongoing. He genuinely wanted to help the detective for the last time, whilst making sure he stayed away as promised. And he’ll keep that promise if that’s the last thing he’d do.

Dan supplied him with information on Chloe's whereabouts and the devil called a few favors, made sure she had everything she needed.

Lucifer knew she would do just fine. She made it for the past five years without him.  
  
Within a few hours, they’ve arrested the culprit and closed the case, pending paperwork. Detective Douche informed him of this and he was pleased with the outcome. Mission accomplished. Beelzebub decided he'd continue working on his plans for his impending return to the Underworld.

On the other hand, Candy spent the day with the lightbringer's Mother as part of the deal. Being an insipid dullard wasn't an easy task but, it would seem that the woman who looked too young to have a grown thirty-something son fell for it.

* * *

  
“Well, the Oscar goes to… Candy Morningstar.”

Said wife grinned.  
  
“You think they bought it?”

“Yes, my mother doesn’t know what hit her. So, thank you. For helping me peek inside that scheming head of hers.”  
  
“Well, it’s the least I could do. After what you did for me in Vegas. You saved my life. Pretty sure I’m gonna owe you for the rest of it.”  
  
“Let’s call it even, shall we?”  
  
“Yeah. Oh, that reminds me.” She twisted the ring off her finger and held out her hand.  
  
“Oh no, keep that. I hear that divorce is quite expensive these days. In fact,” He removed the ring from his finger and gave it to her “why don’t you add this to the pot?”  
  
“I’ll make sure to put them to good use. Coz you know, I totally have so many plans.”  
  
They both laughed at that last line, with the old scratch imagining the look on his mum’s face.  
  
He opened the limousine door for Candy and she stepped in graciously, gone the persona of the exotic dancer.  
  
“Lucifer, I get why you had me con your family, but what is going on between you and Detective Decker? It’s none of my business, but I wouldn’t screw that one up.”  
  
The devil just shrugged.  
  
_Been there, done that._

* * *

 _A few more things to get in order before leaving.  
  
_ The devil mumbled.   
  
 _Must let Maze know. Or wait, scratch that._  
  
She may be a demon but she’d ask one too many questions and she’d probably not let him die in peace, or not allow him to die at all. Most likely, the latter.

 _Ugh. Almost forgot about Mum._  
  
Indeed, what was he going to do with his mother? Well, she busted him out of Hell before, he'd bet she’d do it again. It was a risk, (or not at all after the little guilt trip Candy was able to pull), but if she really wanted to go back to the Silver City, then she’ll probably try to bring him back to Earth.   
  
After all, he’s the only one who can light up the flaming sword, or so his Mother claimed.

* * *

“Mr. Jerrod, remember me?” Lucifer said over the phone. “I need that favor now.”

* * *

Dan, Chloe, and Trixie met at a restaurant, both perplexed on why they’re there. Dan said that it was Chloe who invited him, Chloe likewise. But it would be such a waste to pass up the opportunity for a family dinner, even for just one night.  
  
From afar, Lucifer watched as they were sat down and serviced. They looked very happy, and all he wanted was for her to stay that way. Of course  _not_ with Detective Douche. This is just his way of thanking Dan for being a friend to him, despite their misgivings before. Additionally, the devil needed to make sure she’ll have someone with her once… well, not that he's counting on Chloe to find him...but even if she didn’t, she’d probably hear about it sooner or later.

He waited in that dark alley for the man he hired. With this proximity to his detective, he could be fatally wounded. He’d go back to Hell, and be its ruler again, just like He wanted. Or be trapped in his own guilt for what he’s done to Uriel. The devil didn’t care. At least, Hell needed him.

* * *

Two bullets were all it took to bring him down. With the silencer, he doubted that anyone heard the fired shots. He smiled, satisfied with the result while he gasped for air as the blood flooded his lungs and went up to his mouth.

Two more pained breaths and he finally succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Not a moment too soon, the ashes started falling on his suit.   
  
“Home sweet home.” He hissed as he brushed off a few stains from his shoulders.  
  
For some reason, he was not drawn to any of the doors, and he went straight for his throne where all his demons bowed before him.

It felt good to be worshipped by these miscreants and have them heed all his desires, torture souls and whatnot.

Still, he felt a gaping hole in his chest that he knew could never be filled.

* * *

Chloe held her daughter's hand as they went outside the restaurant after about 2 hours. Both detectives gave their ticket number to the valet service and waited for their rides to be handed back to them.

Suddenly, she saw a few people gathering one block away from their location. One person shouted that someone should call emergency services. She felt drawn to the scene so she gave Dan a nod, and he immediately took her place from Trixie's hand.

"LAPD. Hey, what's going on?" She flashed her badge and the onlookers backed away.

"There's a man there lying in a pool of blood! I think he's dead!"

It was dark and she could hardly see anything, but she had this sinking feeling, she couldn’t explain. So the detective approached slowly, gun drawn partnered with her flashlight. She surmised it was a robbery not too long ago as the blood was still fresh. Only when she shifted the focus of her light source to the victim, did she notice the red soles. And then the suit. A suit that looked so familiar.

_Oh, God._

Her heartbeat was shallow and fast, as she moved closer to the unmoving figure. And she couldn't understand why she called out his name.  
  
“Lucifer?”

Chloe’s hand automatically flew to her mouth in horror when she confirmed that it was indeed the civilian consultant.

Five seconds later and she regained her sanity and checked for a pulse. There was none.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit!”

She fumbled for her phone and dialed the number.  
  
“This is unit 831. Man down! Requesting immediate assistance.”  
  
_Please, please!_

Frantic and out of sorts, the detective placed her hands on the bullet wounds and applied pressure. 

"Goddamn it, Lucifer!" Her eyes stung and her lips began to tremble. What the heck was she doing? It was two gunshot wounds to the chest.   
  
Seemingly dazed, she stood and went out of that alley and threw up in the gutter. Dan saw this and ran to her side, with Trixie.

“Chloe?”

The detective put her palm up in a halting gesture, all bloodied, and shook her head.   
  
“Trixie, stay with Mommy.”  
  
It was only when he saw who it was, that he understood.

* * *

  
Dan insisted he should handle the case, but Chloe declined his offer. Instead, she asked him to take Trixie home. The ex-husband complied and swore that he’d be back to assist. Not soon after, an ambulance arrived, along with several other police officers.

They cordoned off the alley while Chloe texted Ella. The CSI wasted no time and immediately drove to the scene. She gasped when she found out who the dead person was, and almost walked away, if not for the detective’s request.

* * *

Amenadiel and Maze were cuddling in the apartment when the angel accidentally turned on the television.  
  
_“Eccentric and charming club owner of LUX, Lucifer Morningstar found dead in a dark alley in Hollywood Boulevard…”_  
  
The couple frowned at the news, thinking how ridiculous it was. But then, Maze caught a glimpse of Chloe Decker in the background.  
  
“Come on!” She almost dragged Amenadiel to his feet. 

* * *

When the angel and demon got to the scene, their first instinct was to talk with the detective.  
  
“Decker, that’s not Lucifer, right? There must be a mistake.”  
  
Chloe’s red rimmed eyes said it all. Maze walked out, furious. Amenadiel followed suit. 

* * *

Maze found herself back in Lux and saw a handwritten note she’d recognized was from Lucifer.  
  
_Mazikeen, I know you think I’ve abandoned you, but I didn’t. I’d take you with me if I could, but I didn’t want you to vanish. I release you from whatever ties you have with me. Be your own person. Find your place on earth. I’ve signed the necessary documents to transfer everything to you. Be well, old friend._  
_  
P.S. Please watch over the detective and her spawn for me, will you?_

 

* * *

  
Chloe Decker went home that night, all drained of emotions. Trixie was with Dan, and Maze hadn’t come home yet. What was it that he said?

 _“I promise you, you won’t see me again.”_  
  
_Is this what he meant by it? Did he do this on purpose? No, I don’t believe it for a second. Lucifer is many things, but he’ll never resort to this._  
  
At this point, she wished he was truly invulnerable, and immortal like he claimed. She never even had the chance to tell him she was sorry that she let her anger get the best of her.  Chloe later realized that he must’ve suffered too when he frantically searched for a cure to keep her alive. She should’ve just listened to him!

* * *

Lucifer sat on his throne, dejected, hand under chin. He focused his pent up anger on the punishments, starting with Malcolm -- he loved to flay him over and over. Perry Smith and Jason Carlisle made the list too. All humans who had hurt his precious Chloe would suffer tenfolds.

Whenever he’s alone, he reminisced all the times he had with her. If given a chance, he'd rather spend a second to see her again, than live without her for the rest of his existence. Only, he wasn't needed anymore. The detective said so herself.

Soon after, his Mother was with him in Hell, trying to convince him to come back and exact revenge with Azrael’s blade. Her soul was then drawn to the door with Uriel. Lucifer had the choice to leave her there or bind her in shackles. The latter, he thought, was more merciful. After all, she saved him once.

Devoid now of emotion as time ran ever so slowly in Hell, he locked her up in her former cell and fortified the chains.

 _A deal’s a deal, Dad._  

* * *

His funeral was star-studded, to say the least. Although in reality, only a handful really  _knew_ him. Chloe thought that he’d probably want an extravagant wake so she arranged it for him with Maze’s help.

And when the show was over, she was left alone staring at his casket, wondering if she had just stopped him that day, maybe he’d still be alive.  
  
It was deemed an open and shut case, a robbery gone wrong. However, she thought Lucifer would always bargain, or use his weird mojo thing to get him out of a difficult situation.

Didn’t matter anymore. She lost someone she cared about.  
  
“Decker.” She heard someone call her name. The former bartender slash ninja handed her something.

_Chloe Jane Decker._

_I kept my word and stayed away. But remember that you are most dear to me and will keep you in my heart for always. You will live a long life, Detective. Although it pains me to know that I’ll never get to see you again even in the afterlife, I am relieved by the fact that you’ll be okay...eventually._

_Thank you for being a friend to me despite my ‘Luciferness’, as you say._

_I’ll miss you for eternity._

_Lucifer_

  
“I don’t get it.”  
“You will end up in Heaven when you die, Chloe. Lucifer is forbidden there.”  
“Enough with the metaphors, Maze!”  
“And enough with you denying the truth!” Out of anger, she showed Chloe her real face.

The detective gasped and almost lost her footing as she backed away, while she kept her palm up and silently asked her friend to keep her distance.  
  
“Hate to break it to you like this, Decker, Lucifer never lies. He left because of you. To protect you. What a rash and foolish decision if you ask me. But it is what it is. Now, if you would so kindly get your head out of your ass, _please_ . The sooner you accept that he’s not coming back, the sooner you’ll get over him. That’s what he would want. _Please_ , let him go.”

 

* * *

 

GIF source: <http://feilcityqueen.tumblr.com/post/160194345616>


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, let him go. You at least owe him that.” 

Maze half turned and tried to calm herself. She was furious at Lucifer's actions but she blamed the detective. She wanted to kill her. But then again she's a friend and Lucifer asked to look after her. And then there's Trixie too, who still needed her mother.

“We have to get him back, Maze. ”

The Detective finally got a hold of herself despite being horrified at her roommate.

“I would love that, Decker. However, it's impossible without the help of his siblings.” The demon crossed her arms and turned to face her.  
  
"Can't you...can't you go down there and get him?"  
  
"Don't you think that won't be the first thing I'd do if I could?"

“Then...Amenadiel! Amenadiel would help…”

“Amenadiel has fallen,” She stated as if it were obvious. “He doesn't have his wings. And even if he did, I doubt that he'd pick his brother up from Hell, because that was his intention in the first place…To bring Lucifer _back to_ Hell. That, and his other siblings hated him. They would want nothing more but for him to stay there for eternity.”

“Isn't there another way? There must be another way!”

“Unless God gives Lucifer his wings back...But his father is a dick. His Almighty cast him out. He's gonna make sure he stays for good. So no, Chloe. You know, the only thing that's keeping me from killing you, is your spawn. Lucifer saved you. He went back to Hell that day to get the formula, almost didn't make it back. And I don't understand human emotions that well, but I get why you were hurt by his decision to ‘run’ away. But what I don't get is how blind you are of his efforts. If you haven't noticed, you had him wrapped around your fingers. He'll follow you anywhere and do anything for you, and all you had to do was say the word. And congratulations, you did say the word and he complied. This is all on you, Decker.”

“Why would he do that for me? Why would he care for a single human life?”

“He loved you, Chloe. Even _I_ know that, and I'm not even human.”

“I didn't want him to go! I was angry! I just didn't want to see him that day.”

“He’s broken. And he was waiting for you to help him pick up the pieces, instead, you turned your back on him. He lost his anchor, there was nothing for him to look forward to. Need I explain more?”

* * *

 When Chloe told him to leave, he went and worked on the documents for Maze to be the owner of everything he acquired. Those were straightened out smoothly and he still had time to set up a family dinner for the next night, the same night he planned for his return to the underworld.

But, to celebrate somewhat the successful case for this detective, he thought he'd play his baby grand downstairs for his last night at Lux.

* * *

The dj immediately stopped the music when he stepped on stage and sat on the bench. The spotlight turned to him and he started to play a melody.

“Before anything else, I would like to thank all of the loyal patrons of Lux. You have made my stay, uh, what’s the word? less boring?.” Lucifer spoke as he continued playing. “This is gonna be my last performance.”

He elicited a response from the crowd, mostly ‘No-s’ and ‘Aaw’, as they seemed incredibly sad, because hey, what’s not to like about Lucifer Morningstar? He pressed on anyway.

“I hope you enjoy. And if that person is listening, I want you to know, you meant the world to me.”

 _“You could be happy, I won’t know,”_ He began. His voice mesmerized the audience as usual as they listened intently, somewhat wondering who the song was for.  
  
_“But you weren’t happy the day I watched you go. And all the things that I wished I had not said. Are played in loops til it’s madness, in my head. Is it too late to remind you, how we were? But not our last days of silent, screaming, blur.”_

At the corner of the club, his avid stalker, Suki Price started recording his performance the minute he sat down.

_“Most of what I remember, makes me sure. I should have stopped you from walking out the door. You could be happy, I hope you are. You’ve made me happier than I’d been by far.”_

His eyes remained closed, lost in the song.

_"Somehow everything I own, smells of you. And for the tiniest moment it’s all not true. Do the things that you always, wanted to. Without me there to hold you back, don’t think just do.”_

Lucifer paused momentarily, eyes kept closed. His jaw tightened but he felt the urge to continue.

_"More than anything I want to see you, girl. Take a glorious bite out of the whole world…”_

He played the last tunes as the crowd remained silent. Lucifer stood up and bowed, walked off stage as the dj turned the club beats back on upon his cue.

Suki pressed the stop button on her phone and saved his performance with a sense of dread.

* * *

 

The avid fan was devastated at the news of her beloved being murdered the night after. She went to the funeral but was stopped by Maze at the entrance as she tearfully said that she wanted to give the detective something. Skeptical, and worried that the human might make a scene, she asked her to hand it over; told the fanatic she'd make sure Decker gets it.

Fast forward to a week, after that inevitable conversation with Chloe and here the demon was delivering said package.

 

* * *

 Chloe plugged the thumb drive on her laptop and played the video. Timestamp showed it was taken the night before, where Lucifer was…

And she heard him sing. She knew who the words were for.

* * *

Chloe ended up in the penthouse, somewhat surprised that Maze hasn’t banned her yet. She hovered over the empty room and raided his closet for no reason.

All the furniture, everything he owned, left as they were. As if the ex-bartender expected Lucifer to come back somehow.

For Trixie, Chloe Decker knew, she had to get her shit together. One more night to grieve, she told herself, and then she’ll let him go. So she grabbed one of his shirts and wore it, put on her playlist, mainly n’sync to cheer her up.

But when the song ‘Gone’ came on, she lost it.

 _Been sitting here_  
_Can't get you off my mind...  
_ _But the truth remains you're gone_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Okay, I added this chapter for OldGirl-NoraArlani from FFNET :p Also because I needed to get rid of all this angst so that I could write/edit Chapter 3 of my other Lucifer fic. Geez. Don't kill me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I hit a bit of a snag with my Chapter 3 for Devil’s Family… Here’s an angsty fic to make up for it, sort of. I really felt sorry for Lucifer that time, when his face looked like a kicked puppy (S2E14). He should’ve just told her. Made things complicated, yet a bit easier. But hey! Looking forward to October 2!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267005) by [chashkieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh)




End file.
